


Ed and Oswald Inspired Scarf (pictures)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Knitting, Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: A basic scarf made from a green and purple color shifting yarn knitted in garter stitch.





	Ed and Oswald Inspired Scarf (pictures)

**Author's Note:**

> A basic scarf made from a green and purple color shifting yarn knitted in garter stitch.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNLFa9jzrqWGRA7GlV8O2sHmKAmowWsOHEC4BDHFrfmPUQOkxoV4a4hW1rBV7MRVw?key=NEVldVVhNmFMYlhGMXpVaWl4YWEycWFRVjE4clhR&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
